


Touch Me

by badly_knitted



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love, Touch-Starved, Troubles (Haven)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Only one person can restore feeling to Nathan’s numb body, even if only momentarily.





End file.
